Massage apparatuses are used as marital aid devices to promote healthy sexual relationships between partners. In particular, massage apparatuses may have flexible hollow sleeves that have different shapes and configurations for encasing a vibrator device that vibrates the flexible hollow sleeve during operation. However, further improvements in massage apparatuses having a flexible sleeve are desired. Specifically, further improvements in a flexible hollow sleeve that includes a clitoral stimulator that stimulates the clitoral area of a female individual would be desirable.